Impermeable breathable membranes are known in the art and are widely used for the production of garments and other clothing. The membrane is impermeable in the sense that it resists the ingress of liquid water and wind, whilst at the same time being water-vapour-permeable, such that moisture (perspiration/sweat) given off by the wearer of a garment is able to pass through the membrane. This avoids a build up of moisture within the garment, which would otherwise lead to a clammy uncomfortable feeling. Many such types of impermeable breathable fabrics are known in the art and often include moisture vapour permeable polyurethanes and expanded polytetrafluoroethylene membranes (ePTFE).
Impermeable breathable fabrics are used in a wide variety of clothing applications. In certain applications, such as those for motor bike riders or for military use, the garments may also be worn with independent mid layer garments (heated vests) used as a means for heating the interior of the garment so as to warm the wearer. Thus, heated vests are known for motor bike riders, which comprise an outer garment layer comprising an exterior fabric, an insulation layer, a heated panel layer and a lining layer; in the order passing from the exterior of the garment to the interior. Thus, a layer of insulation lies between the impermeable breathable fabric and the heating layer, which serves to minimise heat loss, away from the wearer.
It is also known in the art to provide a garment with cooling means, whereby the wearer of the garment can be cooled down. Cooling means are particularly desirable in the situation where the garment itself cannot or should not be removed (for example, if it is a chemical protection garment, or protective motorcycle clothing respectively.) so that means for cooling the wearer needs to be provided to minimise potential heat stress and discomfort experienced by the wearer. The patent application US 2006/0026743 describes a garment for cooling the body of a wearer, which comprises a substantially gas-impermeable outer shell and a gas-permeable inner shell spaced therefrom so as to form a cavity. A fan is provided for forcing air into the cavity, so that it passes through the inner shell and cools the body of the wearer by means of evaporation of the moisture on the skin of the wearer.
Patent application GB 2362803 discloses a temperature regulated garment, which includes both heating and cooling elements (which are in the form of Peltier thermoelectric devices). A cooling device is located in the collar of the garment; whilst heating elements are located in the front and rear of the garment.
Patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 7,089,995 describes a thermodynamically efficient garment for cooling and/or heating the human body, where a heat exchange fluid (e.g. water) is circulated between particular chosen areas of the body. The fluid may be electrically heated.
It is an object of preferred embodiments of the present invention to provide an improved breathable garment which is provided with both cooling and heating means, which may be controlled by the wearer as appropriate to control his/her body temperature according to the weather conditions and user's activity, being able to be switched on/off and between heat and cool when wearing, with an enhanced performance in motorcycling stamina or endurance, which can be comfortably worn without representing an additional weight for the user, and resulting unobstrusive to wear by leaving just a small footprint on the users.